1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foil container for storing a compound and insertable in a receptacle of a ejection device and having foil bag chambers arranged next to one another for compound components of a multi-component compound which are stored separately from one another, and a head which has a base plate with a contact side at which at least one receptacle portion is provided for an end of the foil bag chambers, and a mixer connection at the base plate, with a first outlet opening for one of the compound components of the multi-component compound and at least one additional outlet opening for at least one additional compound component of the multi-component compound provided in the mixer connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-component compounds such as, for example, mortar compounds, foam compounds, and sealing compounds are made available to the user as two-compound component or multi-component compounds in cartridges and foil containers. Foil containers have proven successful as packaging for compounds of this type and are distinguished in particular by the small proportion of material to be disposed of after the compound is dispensed compared to cartridges. Further, foil containers are simple and inexpensive to produce.
The foil container is inserted or guided into a receptacle of an ejection device such as, e.g., a dispenser. The compound components are ejected out simultaneously through outlet openings at the head by an ejection mechanism so as to be guided through a mixer housing with a mixing element in which the individual compound components are mixed to form the desired compound and are dispensed at the application location.
DE 91 00 054 U1 discloses a foil container with two foil bags arranged side by side as foil bag chambers. The mixer connection has a dividing wall for creating two outlet openings located next to one another, each of them feeding one compound component of the two-component compound to a mixing element. This feed in the mixer connection is also known as a side-by-side feed.
The known solution is disadvantageous in that, owing to the dividing wall in the mixer connection, the compound components flow parallel next to one another along the inner wall of the mixer connection when the foil container is squeezed. Accordingly, a high mixing energy or a long mixing path with a correspondingly designed mixing element is required for a sufficiently thorough mixing of the compound components. Consequently, high ejection forces are required for dispensing the multi-component compound.